freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Macherie Deisy/Historia Fnaf : Alucinações part 5 ( Final)
3 Minutos Depois. – Marionete, pode se agachar? - Perguntou a mãe. Agachei e fiquei ainda um pouco maior do que a menina. – Pronto, agora um sorriso vocês dois! - Ela tirou a foto. – Tchau Marionete, feliz Ano Novo para você! - Que bonitinha! – Feliz ano novo para vocês! - Fui voltando para minha caixa acenando. Que dia bom, um dos melhores. A Pizzaria fecha mais cedo... 8 horas da Noite... – MARIONETE!!! MARIONETE!!! - Ouvi uma multidão vindo, acho que os animatronics vão quebrar minha caixa. – O que, o que? - Sai da caixa sem paciência. – Os presentes! - Quase todos falaram. Distribui para cada um os presentes. – Agora vamos para as mesas. - Bonnie, que raiva, hoje não poderei dormir tranquilamente. Fomos até as mesas e sentamos. Foxy pov's on Estou tão animado! Quem será o primeiro? – Boa Noite a todos, então hoje é o nosso amigo secreto, ou melhor Animatronic Secreto ha ha ha! O primeiro que vai dar o presente será... Foxy! Foxy suba ao palco e de suas dicas para nós adivinharmos! - Menino dos Balões está me deixando envergonhado, não sei por que. Subi ao palco. – O meu animatronic secreto, é menina, só vou dar essa dica. - Vão acertar de primeira. – É o Jeremy! Ha ha ha! - Chica tentando ser engraçada. – É a Toy Chica! - Bonnie não acertou ainda. – É a Mangle! - Gritou Toy Freddy. – Acertou Toy Freddy, vem cá Mangle! - Eu peguei um presente muito bom. – Obrigada Foxy! - Mangle subiu no palco e entreguei o presente. – Abra! - Eu estou animado para ela abrir. Mangle pov's on Abri o presente era um buque de flores, um boneco do Foxy e uma carta. Você quer ficar comigo? Me desculpe não sei se é Namorar ou Ficar ha ha ha! – Foxy – Foxy, minha resposta é sim! - Estou envergonhada. – CHEGA DE ROMANCE!!! Já são oito e meia, Foxy, anda logo desce, e Mangle é hora de você falar seu amigo secreto! - Menino dos Balões, seu idiota! Foxy desceu do palco. – O meu animatronic secreto tem nome de menina, é só isso. - Vão acertar de primeira! – É o Jeremy! - Freddy começou a rir muito. – Meu nome não é de menina! Mamãe disse que o nome Jeremy é de macho! - De macho, é? Jeremy subiu no palco e entreguei o presente a ele. – Deixa eu ver o que é... - Jeremy abriu o presente. - Não pode ser... um terno novinho! Eu estava precisando de um! Vou para um encontro amanhã, muito obrigado mesmo! – De nada! - Desci do palco e me sentei do lado do Foxy. Jeremy pov's on – O meu animatronic secreto, é durão e bem sério, é um ótimo amigo, e também não aguenta as palhaçadas do Foxy! - É o Bonnie! Ninguém vai acertar eu acho. – Sou eu! - Freddy gritou. – Não é não! É o Bonnie! - Chica gritou. – Vem cá Bonnie! - Todo mundo bateu palma? E para mim não bateram! – O que é, o que é?! - Bonnie está animado. – Abre para você ver, eu acho que você vai gostar... - Ele vai se surpreender. – MEU DEUS!!! É um braço novo! Agora posso substituir o braço que o Foxy quebrou! Obrigado Jeremy! - Sabia! Bonnie pov's on – O meu animatronic secreto, eu ainda não o conheço, mas ele gosta de guitarras. - Todo mundo vai acertar. – Sou eu! Sou eu! - Toy Bonnie pulou que nem um doido. – Sobe aqui Bon Bon! - Criei esse apelido. – Oba! Oba! Oba! Me da! - Ele pegou da minha mão o presente. – Uma guitarra verde!!! Uhu!!! - Ele comemorou sem parar. Desci do palco, quem será que ele tirou? Toy Bonnie pov's on – Tá tá, o meu animatronic secreto, é muito legal. - Todo mundo vai acertar. – Em? - Chica se perguntou. – Sou eu! - O Menino dos Balões errou hi hi. – Sou eu? Por que sou bem legal, quando eu estava aqui, eu dava pizza para todo mundo de graça! - A Chica acertou! – Sobe Chica! Hi Hi hi. – Obrigada Toy Bonnie, me da um abraço! - Abracei-a. – Abre! - Estou animado para ela ver. – Meu Deus! Uma mão nova e brilhante!!! Que bonita! Eu estava precisando, pois perdi uma mão para o Foxy. - Hi hi, perdeu a mão para o Foxy. Desci do palco. Chica pov's on – O meu animatronic secreto é o Menino dos Balões! - Acho que é assim que funciona. – Sua burra! Tinha que dar dicas! Deixa eu ir ai pegar meu presente logo. – Pega logo seu Idiota dos Balões - Joguei na cara dele. – Um chapéu novo? É... posso aceitar. - O que?! Desci do palco e me sentei. Menino dos Balões pov's on – A minha animatronic secreta, é uma ótima amiga, ela alegra as crianças as presenteando! Essa tá fácil né gente? – É a Toy Chica! - Toy Freddy ficou burro de repente? – Toy Freddy seu idiota sou eu! - Pelo menos a Marionete sabe que é ela. – Sobe aqui no palco! Eu tenho o melhor presente para você! A Marionete subiu no palco. – O meu presente é um balão com a sua cara!!! - Entreguei o balão para ela. Marionete pov's on Filha da... – Eh... obrigada. O Menino dos balões desceu. – O Meu animatronic secreto, é um ótimo capitão, ele alegrava as crianças com suas histórias piratas e aventuras, ah, e agora está em um relacionamento. - Esse é fácil. – É o Foxy! - Lógico que a Mangle iria acertar. – Sobe aqui Senhor Capitão! Foxy subiu para o palco. – Acho que você vai gostar. Foxy pegou o presente e o abriu. – Um gancho novo! - Foxy tirou o seu gancho "velho" e colocou o novo - Agora sim, mas esse não é o meu melhor presente hu! Foxy desceu do palco. – Pessoal eu quero falar uma coisa, eu sei que vou revelar os animatronics secretos, mas falta 10 minutos para meia-noite! Toy Chica tirou o Mike, o Mike tirou a Toy Chica, Toy Freddy tirou o Freddy e vice-versa, agora deem os seus presentes logo. Carla pov's on – Então... he - Encarei Su. – Eh... oi, então né... esse presente é para você... - Susan entregou o presente. – E esse é para você. - Entreguei o presente para Susan. Quando abri o presente, era um urso-de-pelúcia segurando um coração escrito, "Eu sei que é você". Susan pov's on Abri o presente de Carlos, era um colar de coração, mas dava para abrir, quando abri, era uma imagem de mim, e dele, só que em versão Toy Chica, me emocionei. – E aí, você gostou? - Perguntei. – Adorei. - Respondeu Carlos - E você gostou do meu? – Lógico. - Parecia que ele estava envergonhado. Freddy pov's on – Ei cara, esse presente é para você. - Eu dei uma gravata-borboleta. – Tó, esse é para você! - Entregou Toy Freddy. Abri e era uma cartola com um laço vermelho-escuro! Eu sempre quis uma assim. – Obrigado pelo presente, essa gravata é bem bonita mesmo, acho que vamos nos dar bem. - O Toy Freddy parecia "encantado". – Eu que agradeço pela cartola! - Sorri. Jeremy pov's on – Ei! Eu tenho fogos de artifício! Vamos soltar! - Gritei Fui e abri a porta e sai para o meio da rua, sempre fica vazio sem nenhum movimento no ano novo. – Vem pessoal! - Gritei. Todos os animatronics saíram. – Cinco! - Gritaram todos! – Quatro! - Gritaram novamente. – Três! – Dois! – Um – Feliz Ano Novo!!! Oba!!! - Todos falaram. Preparei e soltei alguns fogos. – Ei eu quero soltar um! - Gritou Bonnie. – Pega aí! - Joguei os fogos de artifícios e um isqueiro para o Bonnie. – Só vou soltar um... - Bonnie está ancioso. Bonnie pov's on Peguei os fogos, acendi o isqueiro e liguei os fogos de artifício, mas havia falhado. – Ué, o que aconteceu? - Apontei para minha orelha. Ao apontar para minha, os fogos saíram. PERDI MINHA ORELHA! – Vejam! O Bonnie perdeu a orelha!!! - Freddy! Por que você foi gritar! Todos estão dando risada de mim! O que eu faço?! Mangle pov's on – Sabe Foxy, esse é o melhor ano novo que já tive, em toda minha vida. - Encostei minha cabeça no ombro do Foxy. – Sabe Mangle, esse foi o melhor ano novo da minha vida também. 6 Horas da Manhã... E então, enquanto Os seguranças se preparavam para ir embora (como todos os animatronics estavam todos em seus lugares) Charlie entrou na pizzaria e meio sério disse : Lamento pessoal, estou com uma má noticia! Oque? Oque que aconteceu ? - Perguntou Susan. - Vocês não vão poder mais trabalhar aqui lamento. - Disse ele Triste e apavorado. - Oque por que isso ? - Susan e Jeramy falaram decpicionados Pois a pizzaria foi condenada a fechar. -Disse ele. - Logo 5 homens entraram rapidamente com uma fita de ( Fechado ) -E nos mandaram sair * SaindoSusan e JeramySedespediram falando : Adeus pessoal! ) E derepente os animatronics, todos eles acenaram ocm um sorriso e Charlie Assustado disse : - B-e-e... Bem vamos indo não é! Os dois foram pra casa . Mike (apelido de susanna ) chegou em casa e já deitou no sofá chorando até soluçar. - Ué e carlos ? - Oque vou fazer sem ele ? Em anos Susanna entrou em depressão profunda * Até em que seu café da manhã em cheiro de grama no ar viu o jornal Em um tópico escrito : - "Pizzaria vira um caos precisa-se de um vigilante" - Susan vendoque no tópico tinha acara do freddyfoi lá pra tentar ser aceita no trabalho, chegando lá depois de uma conversacom Charlie desesperado teve que me contratar. Percebi que todos os animatronics estavam quebrados e nao achava as fantasias deles indo ao escritorio depois de Charlie Bater a porta da pizzaria, vi Toy chica Pareçendo um fantasma e disse : '-Ainda não acabou Susann ainda vai ter mais e uma coisa e certa..' '- O nosso Futuro vai ser de vingança !!!!' '- E ali percebi que ainda não tinha acabado quee ia lutar até o fim por Carlos!' '* ' "Irmãs de Papel" a partir de agora (de pre Categoria:Posts de blog